Tainted Love
by KaVicious
Summary: Para Vlad él albino es un matón sin remedio ni educación que no vale su tiempo, para Gilbert el rumano es sólo otro friki con afición a la magia que hay que machacar. PrusiaxRumania y otras parejas.


Notas Autora: Puto Karma, cómo lo odio(N). Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya, de lo contrario el mundo sería una orgía sumergida en alcohol(Y). Esto es un PrusiaxRumania y no es tan crack ._. según lo que sé de historia, pero quizás más adelante les haga uno histórico, cuando termine éste, aunque tiene para rato~ un beso.

* * *

><p>La miré unos segundos más, extasiado por la imagen que ella me brindaba; su cabello revoloteando al viento, el sol en sus preciosas facciones, sus expresivos ojos llenos de emoción, sus labios bailando al són de la exquisita melodía que reproducía el stereo, todo en ella era cómo un sueño hermoso dentro de una realidad aterradora, nosotros dos siempre haríamos oposición el uno con el otro.<p>

Now I know I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

You don't really want it any more from me

To make things right

You need someone to hold you tight

And you think love is to prey

But I'm sorry I don't prey that way

La ironía entre la melodía, la letra y la alegría con que ella la entonaba hacían un contraste fascinante. La veía removerse enérgica en su lugar, coreando la canción y mirándome de tanto en tanto, pero sin dejar de concentrarse en la pista, ni quitar las manos del volante, todo un espectáculo de publico selecto.

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love

Tainted love

La canción pronto llegaría a su fin, así que deje de prestarle atención a aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura y alcé mi mirada por el retrovisor para observar a mi hermano menor, Radu, quien dormía en el incomodo asiento de atrás, las horas de viaje le tenían totalmente exhausto. Sólo espero que las cosas marchen bien para ambos, después de todo yo le arrastré a esto, él tampoco quería marcharse de casa a otro país totalmente desconocido, pero yo le convencí que debíamos hacerlo por ella...

Hace más o menos un mes a mi madre, Diana, la mujer junto a mí, le ofrecieron una oportunidad única, el trabajo de su vida, en la que estaría ganando más del doble de lo que ganaba en casa y además tendría acceso a gente de influencia que seguramente valoraría su trabajo cómo tal. Ella es una pintora talentosísima, pero lamentablemente en Rumania no se toma eso cómo una profesión de utilidad. Allí teníamos juntos una pequeña galería de arte, que para mantenerla ambos trabajábamos media jornada, ella por tener tiempo de pintar e innovar la galería, y yo por no poder dejar los estudios. Diana pinta tanto cuadros propios cómo replicas de alguna obra famosa, y todas son exhibidas con la misma importancia.

Un día llegó un sujeto preguntando por el autor de los cuadros, mamá le atendió con los conocimientos y la amabilidad con los que sólo ella podía hablar, entonces él le propuso viajar a New York y atender una de las galerías de arte más importantes de la ciudad, a lo que mi terca madre inmediatamente se negó puesto que debía dejarme en una especie de internado para atender de manera eficiente aquella labor. Después de dos largos meses logré convencerla de tomar el trabajo, alegando que mi hermano y yo estabamos emocionados por conocer los Estados Unidos de América, que gran mentira...

— Amorcito, mi cielo. ¿Estas seguro de qué quieres ir a ese orfanato? —me preguntó ella, cómo siempre exagerando las cosas.

— No seas melodramática. Es un internado, no un orfanato. No vas a abandonarnos. —le reproché con cariño— Y por supuesto que quiero ir, ¿desde cuando desconfías tanto de mí?. —cuestioné aparentando la seguridad que no tenía. Sí ya de por si era difícil mentirle a ella, actuar mi engaño era mucho peor.

— Yo nunca te abandonaría, mi amor. Pero estarán tan solos allí... ¡y sin Nicolay! —alegó nuevamente exaltada.

Nicolay es mi mejor amigo de siempre, es de origen Búlgaro y compartimos casi toda la infancia juntos, fuimos vecinos desde siempre. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me imagino la vida sin él, es cómo un componente esenciales en ella... siempre lo ha sido. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera nos despedimos en los mejores términos, él no compartía las mismas motivaciones que yo, hasta creyó que mi decisión fue estúpida e impulsiva, pero yo sé que es lo correcto.

— Vamos madre, yo puedo vivir perfectamente bien sin él —dije notablemente contrariado, aunque esa no fue mi real intención.

— Creo que este viaje no fue tan buena idea... —dijo sin mirarme, había notado mi tono.

— No digas tonterías —le regale la mejor y más falsa de mis sonrisas.— Además tú misma lo dijiste.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella curiosa.

— Que si una persona no podía triunfar en New York es porque ya no podrá triunfar en toda su vida —contesté con ánimos renovados, ciertamente aquello había salido de los labios de mi madre hace muchos años atrás, cuando un viaje así era simplemente impensable. Ella me sonrió tiernamente, entendiendo de sobra que yo jamás olvidaría ninguna de sus palabras, la amaba demasiado cómo para que éso ocurriera.

— Te iubesc fiul, şi fratele tău —me dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti... —contesté embelesado.

— Entonces prometeme algo —permutó.

— Lo que tú quieras...

— Prometeme que si te llegas a sentir incomodo en algún sentido, por muy mínimo que sea, tú me lo dirás...

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté sin entender.

— Porque nos iremos inmediatamente a casa.

— P-per...

— ¡Prometelo!.

— Pero n-...!.

— ¡AHORA!.

— ¡Vale, vale!, lo prometo —dije con los brazos en alto, no me gustaba cuando se alteraba.

Por suerte el stereo comenzó a reproducir Enjoy the Silence, lo que mantuvo a mi madre absorta en la melodía por un buen rato, hasta que esta acabó y volvió a reanudar su exagerada platica.

— ¡De Dumnezeu! no puedo creer que voy a abandonar a mis pequeños en un lugar tan horrible —dijo visiblemente nerviosa, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

— Mamá, ya basta —pedí tapandome la cara con una mano— Estaremos a sólo 120 kilómetros de distancia y New Haven es un excelente lugar para estudiar, además tiene muchas universidades prestigiosas cómo Yale, así que eso sería muy conveniente para estudios superiores ¿no crees? —conté fingiendo emoción para convencerla, apesar de que estábamos a menos de dos horas de distancia yo sabía de antemano lo impredecible que era, podía arrepentirse en cualquier momento y tendríamos que volver a tomar ese exasperante avión y a casa.

— Hijo... no me interesa si terminan o no los estudios, lo único que me importa es que sean felices, y si sé que no lo son fracasaré en mi labor de madre. Y para mí ustedes son lo más importante. —habló con una franqueza con la que hace mucho no la oía hablar, éso me hizo querer desistir... pero no lo haría, si ella estaba dispuesta a dejar sus sueños inconclusos por nosotros entonces ésto era lo mínimo que podiamos hacer por ella.

— Será difícil lejos de ti pero te prometo que si no me siento conforme, te lo diré de inmediato...

* * *

><p>Le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla, dejándole tirado en el piso, totalmente desarreglado, con el cabello revuelto, sucio, el labio sangrando y varias marcas de la salvaje golpiza que le había descargado. Le miró unos segundos desde lo alto con desprecio y altanería, propinandole la ultima patada para luego arrodillarse y tomar la lata de cerveza que había dejado en el suelo, dándole un grueso sorbo.<p>

— Para que aprendas a no joder a ore-sama, señorito podrido —dijo evidentemente ebrio.

Se aproximó hasta la cara del pianista y le tomo de la corbata, acercando sus rostros para lanzarle un escupitajo en plena cara.

— El awesome Gilbert te dejará vivir, arschloch —habló en voz alta caminando fuera de aquel sucio callejón — O al menos por hoy, kesesesese.

* * *

><p>Rumania: Vlad (aunque el personaje Vlad Tepes me desagrade tanto o más que Hitler, tiene mucho prestigio entre los Rumanos -y me gustó la película, aunque no sea demasiado verídica-).<p>

República de Moldavia: Radu hermanito de Rumania (cómo Radu el hermoso, hermano de Vlad Tepes).

Bulgaria : Nicolay (que aún le falta tomar un avión para entrar a esta historia).

Madre de Rumania y Moldavia : Diana

¿Qué tal?, ¿malo, muy malo, una mierda?...(sí es así que conste que este es el prólogo) ¿reviews por la pareja más awesome de hetalia?, bueno, sólo me resta decir que ya están todos los capitulo (resumidos) en un block de notas, por lo tanto si me dejan dulces-dulces-dulces comentarios yo actualizaré rápidito -aunque el danés idiota y su sección idiota (cómo si yo fuera menos idiota xD) me hacen trabajar el cerebro a full, pero esta mujersh puede con todo!-

Si hay algún error no me lo digan porque no lo veré ni tampoco me tomaré la molestia de arreglarlo (_porque soy una pajera de mierda y odio volver a leer lo que ya escribí_) porque no tengo tiempo. Nos leemos ;D! Un beso, las quiero~


End file.
